Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension)
Phineas-2 is a average boy stuck in Doof-2’s regin and never heard of summer vacation. He and Ferb-2 also joined the Resistance when Candace-2 told him and Ferb-2 not to. History Before Doofenshmirtz-2's regin His past life before Doof-2’s regin were the same as his 1st Dimension counterpart (including holidays and summer). His biological father is both a scientist, inventor, and a war hero. He and Candace-2 gained Ferb-2 as a stepbrother after his biological dad died or divorced. He and Ferb-2 also adopted Perry-2, a pet platypus that was a secret agent. But then the days were good, until he lost him and never came back after Doofenshmirtz-2 defeated him and turned him into a ruthless cyborg and tookover Danville-2. He and Ferb-2 felt under Doof-2’s rule and reign and lost their memories about summer vacation until the 1st Dimension people arrived. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension He and Ferb-2 first met their 1st Dimension counterparts with Perry-1 and never heard of summer vacation. The 1st Dimension Phineas and Ferb taught them about a real meaning summer, well, he never met Isabella-2. He, Ferb-2 and their 1st Dimension counterparts until a Normbot appeared, then Buford-2 hijacked the Normbot, Phineas-2 knows about the Resistance when thinking Buford-2 were part of the Resistance. the 1st Dimension Phineas and Ferb told that Isabella is there, Buford-2 led them to Isabella-2’s house and it was a trap that leads to the Resistance’s Lair until Isabella-2 and the Firestorm Girls tied them up. Until Phineas-1 told Isabella-2 that they are Candace’s brothers. Phineas-1 told her to find the way to get to their home. Isabella-2 also introduced them to Dr. Baljeet-2. Dr. Baljeet-2 told Phineas and Ferb about the reason is the flow of energy and quantum physics. Then Candace-2 appeared, until Phineas-2 discovered that Candace-2 is the leader of the Resistance, and she found out he and Ferb-2 founded the Resistance’s lair. She told Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 that he and Ferb-2 were on the Doofenchannel. Until the Resistance helped Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 back to their home dimension, until Perry-1 got captured by Doofenshmirtz-2, Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 refused to go back to their home dimension to rescue Perry-1, suddenly Candace-1 went into the portal to the 2nd Dimension until discovered her 2nd Dimension counterpart of her as a leader of the Resistance, Candace-2 forbade and protect him and Ferb-2 from joining her resistance like evil Viacom Inc. destroying YTPs. He and Ferb-2 stowawayed in the minecarts, until showed Candaces like love, the Resistance made it to Doof-2’s tower, Candace-2 felt mad and sent him and Ferb-2 home until the 1st Dimension people got trapped by two Doofenshmirtzs along with the Normbots (Phineas-2 knows the Normbots) and Platyborg. Phineas-1 Ferb-1 Candace-1 and Perry-1 escaped along with the Resistance, until it's too late. The Resistance sacrificed the 1st Dimension people by separating the mine carts. Phineas-2 does do his stupid protest that Candace-2 denied it. Until he and Ferb-2 joined the Resistance by saving Candace-2 along with Jeremy-2, Candace-2 felt sorry of herself and felt proud of her brothers. The Resistance headed to the 1st Dimension to congratulate the 1st Dimension people saving their home dimension until he founded his pet platypus Perry-2 and loved his cyborg self better than his normal self and went back to their home dimension. Tales from the Resistance: Back To The 2nd Dimension Two years passed when Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 were building the rollercoaster, became one hit wonders, and travel through time. Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 told Buford-2 and Dr. Baljeet-2 (along with their coolest pet ever: Perry-2) about what are they doing today, until Perry-2 founded a trapdoor and founded Lawrence-2’s secret storage of sports equipment. Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 started to play a game of sports the mixed-up way. Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 and the gang were having fun except Candace-2 at the picnic until the captured OWCA agents as cyborgs showed up and began to capture Perry-2 until he and Ferb-2 were threatened by two giant robot ants, he and Ferb-2 tried to defeat it but Isabella-2 helped them defeat the giant robot ant, he and Ferb-2 ran and survive themselves from the giant robot ant. Phineas-2 telled Candace-2 about the OWCA animal cyborg agents, Candace-2 told Major Monogram-2 about a threat at the picnic and Phineas-2 told him about the cyborg animal agents, Major Monogram-2 told Carl-2 how many animal agents they've lost, it was 26. Phineas-2 and Feb-2 have a plan to rescue Perry-2, then have a frontier attack at Charlene-2's penthouse to reprogram all of the animal cyborg agents from their evil programming. But Candace-2 didn't trust her brothers thinking it might be risky. He seriously told Candace-2 about rescuing her from Doofenshmirtz-2's tower. Candace-2 let him and Ferb-2 rescue Perry-2 along with their friends. After rescuing Perry-2, Phineas-2 told Dr. Baljeet-2 about the plan until Candace-2 bringing Doofenshmirtz-2 as prisoner to bring him to Charlene-2’s penthouse. Phineas-2, Perry-2, Candace-2, and Doofenshmirtz-2 headed to Charlene-2's penthouse. Doofenshmirtz-2 leaded them to Charlene-2 until they pretended to be divorced. Charlene-2 was also planning to turn the Resistance into cyborgs including Ferb-2 (but disguised as a cyborg as a plan for the frontier attack). Ferb-2 began to free his stepsiblings and Perry-2 when Phineas-2 and him and their friends planned to release the frontier attack. Then the Resistance began to reprogram the cyborg animal agents from their evil programming while Candace-2 battled with Charlene-2, Phineas-2 impressed Isabella-2 by reprogrammed and saved Pinky-2 from his evil programming. But Ferb-2 didn't do well forgot to reprogram Pandaborg from his evil programming until Perry-2 ambush Pandaborg. All of the OWCA agents were saved and back to their good selves, except Pandaborg as a shoddy ending along with Vanessa-2 helped her parents escape. End of Summer At the end of summer, Candace-2 started protecting him and Ferb-2 again and cut them off from the Resistance after their brilliant plan has failed after Pandaborg still with the Doofenshmirtz-2 family until he and Ferb-2 started betrayed her, their safety, and the Doofenshmirtz-2 family and ruled Danville-2, after summer ended, Candace-2 started to bust him and Ferb-2 along with her 1st Dimension counterpart. Until Ferb-2 quitted his reign, Candace-2 and her 1st Dimension counterpart finally busted him and he ran away and nowhere in the 2nd Dimension and were never seen again. He is also tired of being a villain and a nobody and stuck working in the Doof Bucket, He's also a hero in the 1st Dimension and other dimensions Personality He is also an optimist (not rather seen in the beginning), He is somewhat reluctant to join the Resistance, but determine to be brave and strong Likes * Being optimistic * Perry the Platyborg * Sing songs * Club Penguin Dislikes * Losing Perry-2 * Being protected by his big sister Pet Peeve * Staying here or home where it's safe * Viacom Inc. ''Friends * Isabella-2 * Buford-2 * Dr. Baljeet-2 * Irving-2 * Django-2 * Stacy-2 * Jeremy-2 * Weegee * Malleo * Dimension Warriors * Phineas-1 * Ferb-1 * Perry-1 * Doofenshmirtz-1 (After he joined OWCA) * Candace-1 (after she felt sorry) * Doofenshmirtz-2 (after his true evil were a lie) * Mario Head * Milo Murphy-1 * Milo Murphy-2 * Alt 1.0 * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Mew * Kirby * Yoshi * Mario * Luigi * Sonic * MegaMan * PAC-MAN * Ice Dragon (Kirby) * Kracko * The thing in the corner Family * Candace-2 (Sister) * Ferb-2 (Stepbrother) * Perry-2 (Best Pet ever) * Linda-2 (Mother) * Lawrence-2 (Stepfather) Enemies * Candace-2 * Doofenshmirtz-2 (If he were still evil) * Princess Shroob * Elder Princess Shroob Trivia * He appeared in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension and Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension * He and the Resistance appeared in flashbacks at the ending of the series finale of Phineas and Ferb * Phineas is somewhat an cute fish-like, reptile-like, or bird-like human due to his weird odd, and strange head that was shaped like a triangle or a cursor from a computer. He is somewhat adorable * He also have his Pokemon: Raichu (Alolan Form), Pikachu, Togekiss, Roserade, Politoed, Seismitoad, Eelektross, Luvdisc, Porygon-Z, Mimikyu, Cosmog, and Volcanion (Shiny) Category:Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute and cuddly Category:Awesome Characters Category:Possible Heroes Category:Power Level Under 9000 Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Males Category:Children Category:Childish Characters Category:Disney Category:Badass Characters Category:Characters